


Anita's Greatest Fear

by evilynne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilynne/pseuds/evilynne





	Anita's Greatest Fear

Anita's Greatest Fear

 

Anita stood frozen, her heart pounding. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself.

It had taken every ounce of bravery she possessed to step through the front door of this hellhole. The pungent smell turned her stomach, sharp implements of torture gleamed menacingly all around her. Her brain screamed for her to turn and run, but this needed to be done, and she knew it.

Damn it! She was the Executioner! Vampires and shifters alike whispered her name in fear! She could do this!

She took one last whiff of the laughing gas and sat in the dentist's chair.


End file.
